Beginning Set (TCG)
|image=BeginningSet.jpg |caption=Beginning Set box art |release=October 29, 2010 (Standard versions) November 20, 2010 (DX versions) August 5, 2011 (Plus version) November 18, 2011 (Pikachu version) |coin= / / / / }} The Beginning Set (Japanese: はじめてセット) and the Beginning Set for Girls (Japanese: はじめてセット ｆｏｒガール) are the second Japanese-exclusive release in the BW era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Information For the first time in the TCG, two Deck Kits were released simultaneously, marketed at a specific gender. The contents of the two sets are largely similar; both have three s based on the Generation V s , , and ; both also contain the same assortment of game essentials. The major difference is in the design of the products and items themselves, the girls set advertised as "cuter" when compared to the standard Beginning Set; for instance, the standard set contains a Silver Non Holo coin featuring the Unova starters, while the girls set's coin is Pink Non Holo. Each set also has a small number of exclusive cards, but both share a collective numbering system and set symbol. The Half Decks are further identified by featuring colored silhouettes of the appropriate starter Pokémon, and the cards exclusive to the Beginning Set for Girls also have a pink collection number. The Holofoil cards in both sets use a Bubble Holofoil pattern, which has since been used on cards in other Japanese card collections. In addition to the Half Decks, each set contains , a custom , and , as well as how to play DVDs and manuals. Similarly to the released in the DP era, Deluxe (DX) versions of each set were later released on November 20, 2010. The DX versions contain largely the same contents as their regular counterparts, with the coins switched for Silver Star-Imprint Holo and Pink Cracked Ice Holo coins of the Unova starters, respectively. In addition are a themed deck case, card sleeves, sticker sheet, notebook, and all items are presented in a metal case. Unlike the Entry Pack '08 DX, no additional cards were included. An enhanced version of the standard Beginning Set was released on August 5, 2011 as the Beginning Set + (Plus). The contents of this version are similar to the original release, but include differently constructed Half Decks with a new collection number and set symbol and a Silver Pixel Holo Unova starters coin. The Nintendo DS game Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS is also packaged with the set. A -themed version of the Beginning Set DX was released on November 18, 2011. This version contains all items that can be found in the regular set, with the addition of a case and another new coin: a Silver Crosshatch Holo Unova starters coin. All items feature a Pikachu-themed design. The Half Decks included in the Pikachu version are constructed in the same way as the Beginning Set +, albeit with a different set symbol. The set also comes with a Pikachu promotional card, which uses the same Bubble Holo pattern as the other Holofoil cards in the set. Deck lists Beginning Set Beginning Set for Girls Beginning Set + Beginning Set Pikachu Version Gallery File:BeginningSet.jpg|Beginning Set File:BeginningSetforGirls.jpg|Beginning Set for Girls File:BeginningSetContents.jpg|Beginning Set contents File:BeginningSetforGirlsContents.jpg|Beginning Set for Girls contents File:BeginningSetDXFront.jpg|Beginning Set DX front File:BeginningSetDXBack.jpg|Beginning Set DX reverse File:BeginningSetDXforGirlsFront.jpg|Beginning Set DX for Girls front File:BeginningSetDXforGirlsBack.jpg|Beginning Set DX for Girls reverse File:BeginningSetDXContents.jpg|Beginning Set DX contents File:BeginningSetDXforGirlsContents.jpg|Beginning Set DX for Girls contents File:BeginningSetPlus.jpg|Beginning Set + File:BeginningSetPlusContents.jpg|Beginning Set + contents File:BeginningSetPikachuVersion.jpg|Beginning Set Pikachu version and contents File:BeginningSetPikachuVersionBack.jpg|Beginning Set Pikachu version reverse Category:Deck Kits de:Hajimete Set (TCG) it:Beginning Set (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームBW はじめてセット zh:BW初始之组（集换式卡片）